List of goofs/Season 2
Episodes Scary-oke * Stan activated the Universe portal in "Gideon Rises" by pushing the lever in front of it to the left. But during a full shot of the portal room at the beginning of this episode, the lever is seen facing the right. * When Agent Powers and Agent Trigger look at their screen after Stan activates the portal, Agent Powers sits left and Trigger sits right. They change while the map appeared. * When Mabel takes out the poster of her, Dipper, and Stan as a band, she pulls it out of nowhere. * When Wendy comes into the Mystery Shack after Stan, Mabel, and Dipper are announcing the After-Party, her horn still sounds despite the button not being pressed. * When Wendy enters the shack at the announcement of the after-party, she is wearing her name tag. However, while she is leaving with the crowd, her name tag is not seen. * When Dipper and Mabel are in the attic, and Mabel is claiming that there is nothing left to discover about the journal, there are only watermelon seeds on the neck and sleeves of her sweater; the front of the sweater is completely missing the watermelon seeds. * When Soos sees the government agents pull up, they park outside the gift shop's side window. When the agents leave, their car is parked in front of the gift shop. * When the agents pull up, there's a bumper sticker on the rear bumper. When they drive away, it's not there. * Stan pulls the Contraband box out of nowhere. * When Agent Trigger points and says, "We're taking these as evidence," the bobble heads should have fallen to the floor. * When Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson arrive at the party, Lee is wearing a sleeveless shirt. In the next shot, it has short sleeves. When all four are seen dancing, he is sleeveless again. * The mess Grenda makes moves when she, Candy, and Mabel are dancing. *Dipper mispronounces the spell he uses to raise the dead. In the journal, the incantation's second line reads "Diablo Dominium," but Dipper reads it as "Diablo Dominus." *The spell Dipper reads from the book is made up of latin words (though often in the wrong declensions and genders), except for "mondo", which is not a real word. * Agent Trigger and Agent Powers switch places from when Dipper says the curse to when the zombies attack. * The karaoke machine changes places, and even disappears, many times when the zombies are starting to attack the shack. *In the shot of the teens dancing, Tambry is wearing her regular day wear instead of the party outfit shown earlier. *During the rap scene, the number of Blubs' fingers changes. *Lazy Susan's lipstick is missing in two scenes; one where she is entering the Mystery Shack with a pie, and when the ground is shaking from the zombie invasion. *Mabel's hair poof color changes multiple times, from brown to pink, when the zombies attack. *During one of the shots after the zombies destroy the golf cart, some colored lights can only be seen for one shot above the horde with Soos, as well as some orange and yellow flags. thumb|Compare to [[Stan_Pines#Trivia|previously shown symbol.]] *When Stan's talking to himself about Dipper in his underground lab, the desk, which presumably showed Stan's tattoo, looks different. The altocumulus cloud-looking symbols are upside down and connected to the main body of the symbol, and there are circles in the middle of the outward pointing arrows. *When Stan sees himself in the reflection of 1'''s hand, the reflection is not reversed. **In the same scene, ''1 is shown with a monocle and ripped back cover, which are unique to 3''. ** The glass from the window that Soos smashed disappeared from the floor when a zombie breaks through the wall. ** The TV was on a static channel before and when Soos sits down he says its on Gossiping House Wives. ** Stan & Mabel's Microphones aren't plugged in. ** The sun started rising after they song "Taking Over Midnight" by &NDRA but the party started at 8:00 pm so there is no way the party could last about 8 hours *During "Taking Over Midnight", when the three are singing "We're queens of the disco!", Dipper steps up, followed by Mabel and then Stan, but when the camera zooms out, the order changes to Dipper, Stan and then Mabel. *After singing "Taking Over Midnight" by &NDRA, Stan's fez appears while yelling "Deal with it zombie idiots!" It then disappears again in the next shot. *The karaoke machine only has one microphone plugged in when Stan, Dipper, and Mabel are singing. *The 'please' sticker Mabel placed on the cash register in Boss Mabel is gone for the entire episode. *Journal 3 claimed that zombies were invincible, except when subjected to a three-part-harmony. However, Dipper, Mabel and Stan kill many, usually by decapitation, skull-crushing or severing their spines. Into the Bunker *Wendy has two left arms when she reaches for some popcorn. **In the same scene, in one frame, Dipper's mouth is completely displaced from his face. *The stuffed animal Wendy pulls from her bed's corner wasn't there in the previous scenes, nor shows up again in the following scenes. *The machine in the tree is about a foot higher than in the first episode of season 1. *The map of Gravity Falls changes in size. *Wendy didn't hear Mabel and Dipper talking when they were only a few feet apart. *Wendy magically ended up next to Dipper after he was done pacing. *Even though the Shape Shifter turned into a Hide Behind, the journal had no clear picture of it. *The Shape Shifter as the rolling thing chasing Wendy and Dipper was much closer than a few scenes later. *The scar from Wendy's axe disappeared when Wendy and Dipper are pushing the Shape Shifter into the freeze chamber. *Wendy's torn sleeve is only a few centimeters shorter than the non-torn sleeve. *At the end of the episode, several fireflies are seen buzzing around, despite the fact that fireflies are not native to Oregon. *In the scene in which Dipper was going to find another way out of the bunker, he grabs Wendy's right hand. In the following shot, he's holding her left hand. *Dipper and Mabel were sitting in the middle of the log, but when it zooms out, right before Soos sits down, they're sitting at the far right. The Golf War *While Pacifica is insulting the Pines family, Dipper does not have a putter. But when he decides to make a comeback, he is leaning on a blue putter. *The right wing of the golf cart driven by the royal employee goes through the lamp post as he drives around it. *The golf car has no dents after the employee drove into the lamp post. *In the previous episode, the Mystery Shack was in renovation, yet the S should have probably been put back to it's spot before "Headhunters". *When Dipper first hears noise coming from inside the windmill, the wood covering has a design on it. When he approaches with Mabel to tear it off, it is plain. *The map of the course is not an accurate representation. For example, the windmill and the pirate ship are close together, but in the map they are widely separated. *When Dipper is talking with Mabel, his mouth is over his vest. *When Mabel is apologizing to Pacifica, in one frame her braces remain the way they would be when her mouth is wide open, even though her mouth partly closed. *When Dipper takes off the panel of the windmill, he's to the left of Mabel. But when it shows them a few frames later, they're swapped. *After Soos draws the w-neck, the marker he used disappeared from his hand. *After Mabel throws her club, it disappears. When Pacifica walks towards the Pines, it reappears. *Pacifica and her parent's umbrellas appear out of nowhere. *Dipper's club was nowhere to be seen, then he received it after he told Mabel to grab her club. *The lilliputtians that grabbed the golfball made the ball appear. *All the other golf balls disappeared when the little puttians demonstrated how they made the hole work. *When Robbie wrote wieners on the castle, it was much further down than when the knights entered the episode. **The castle also came down much further than in the beginning of the episode. *The part in Mabel's hair changed from right to left when Pacifica and Sergay entered the mini-golf course. *Big Henry's tool wasn't anywhere to be seen after he took the golf ball. *When the little puttians take Pacifica they are wearing gloves and sleeves, but before and after they aren't wearing them. *When Dipper and Mabel see Pacifica held captive, Mabel's sticker was on the opposite side of her sweater. *Were did Mabel's PutPut come from when she climbs the lamp post. *Pacifica's PutPut came out of no where after Mabel unties her. *After they break out one wing on the golf cart is fine and the other is destroyed, but both sides should be destroyed. Sock Opera * When Dipper and Mabel are leaving the Gravity Falls Library, they forget the laptop on the desk. *When Gabe visits the Mystery Shack, Mabel's braces disappear when she begins laughing nervously. *When Bill in Dipper's body stopped smacking the drawer onto his arm he had two forks sticking out of it, but when he left they disappeared. * When Bill first possesses Dipper, his eyebrows disappear. * During the show, when Dipper (as a ghost) is doing the kiss scene of puppets Mabel and Gabe, there is a hearth-shaped background close to the socks, but when the camera changes the background is no longer there. * In the theater Wendy and Bill are sitting in the same seat at first, with exactly one free seat to their right. A few seconds later they are sitting in two separate seats and there is still a free seat to their right. * Several times throughout the sequence where Bill possesses Dipper, the password bars disappear. * The book that fell on the floor at the library disappeared when Mabel was talking to Gabe. * Gabe's piano disappeared when he was talking to his puppets. * In the attic after Bill possessed Dipper, he was faded like a clone, but his hat wasn't. When Bill as Dipper was outside, all the colors were normal. * The Journal wasn't on stage after Dipper gets his body back. Soos and the Real Girl *When dyeing his Abuelita's hair, the foil is originally silver, but when she walks away it is bright orange. *After Soos leaves work and it cuts to "First Person Puncher," everything is pixelated; the TV, walls, figurines. *During the scene in which Soos is first trying the game and says "I'm learning, and games are making it fun", his eyebrows are misplaced for a fraction of a second. * The "HE's GOT ATTI-CUBE!" poster in the door of Soos' room shows a prominent COOLCUBE logo in the upper right corner when we first see it. In subsequent shots the COOLCUBE logo is missing. *During the scene where Mabel and Dipper drag Soos away from his room, Mabel's cheeks have outlines on them for two frames that flicker back and fourth. *When the door to Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree closes, it is covered in pits before it is hit by any skee-balls. * In the scene where Soos and the others are hiding behind the toppled arcade cabinet, the character peeking over the fortress wall on the side of the cabinet changes from a peach color to red in one short scene. *In Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree, the graphics for Star Battle appear on the unit for First-Person Puncher. *When Soos runs into the gaming store, the box he finds Romance Academy 7 in isn't visible. *The note that says destroy at all costs was not on Romance Academy 7's box when Soos first reads it. *The cans of Pitt Cola were not on the floor when Mabel and Dipper entered Soos's room or when they left, but were there when they told Soos that he needs to get to the mall. *When Dipper tricks the badger bear thing into hitting the win button, Mabel's shoes weren't in the shoe holder. Later, while they were caught, Mabel's shoes were back on her feet. * When Soos is talking to Melody for the first time, despite the fact that she's in the foreground in one shot, Soos's arm moves over her hair. Little Gift Shop of Horrors *While Stan is attempting to get the traveler to come into the Mystery Shack, his mouth overlaps his nose for a frame. *When the Pines first approach the Hand Witch's table, the stall in the background says "Lots O Pots." Later is changes to "Pots Aplenty." *When Stan mocks Dipper's concern about a curse, the stalls in the background change. Instead of Lazy Susan and Old Man McGucket's stalls, Pots Aplenty and Cheep Cheep Tires appear. Additionally, they are transposed (Pots Apently was on the right of Cheep Cheep Tires next to the witch's stand). *In the scene in where Mabel and Dipper first see that Waddles is now a genius, the machine that he rolls in on is layered incorrectly with a nearby pile of books. *When Waddles shows Dipper and Mabel the What-the-Heck-a-Hedron, the stack of books was on the oppisite side of Waddles, the stuff that fell of the books disappeared, and the What-the-Heck-a-Hedron appeared. *Dipper was floating when Mabel entered the shed and the ladder wasn't there. *When Grunkle Stan first grabbed Waddles when he started to tell Abaconings, the Summerween basket was standing upright. After he put Waddles down on the floor, the Summerween basket was knocked over and the candy inside it was spilling out. *The cheapskate's box changed locations. Society of the Blind Eye *Lazy Susan's apron stain appears on the right (her left) briefly when her hands are being clasped to the chair. Not long afterwords, when her hands are being unclasped, the stain is again incorrectly depicted on the right. * Lazy's Susan purse strap turns from purple to yellow. * The first time the photos of "suspicious townsfolk" are shown, Alex's photo isn't there. * The large piece of paper in the middle of the "who is the author?" display dissapears the second time the board is shown. * Blind Ivan's tattoo patterns change multiple times. * When Mabel is talking to Dipper about Mermando the picture of journal 3 the 3 looks like a 5 * During the scene where Dipper tries to solve who the author is, the photos of suspicious townsfolk vary between having writing on them and not throughout the scene. * When the group confronts McGucket, Dipper shows him the journal. But when the screen zooms in, it shows Wendy's arms holding the journal. It switches back to Dipper when the screen zooms out again. * McGucket had nowhere to hide under the table in Greasy's Diner. * When Blind Ivan says It is unseen, his tongue makes the motion of an L. * When Mabel writes Failed above her summer romances, the marker she uses isn't in the previous or following scenes. * When Mabel was talking to Wendy about her failed romances, they change position so that they're near a billboard, but in following and previous scenes, no billboard is visible. * When Mabel grabs the memory wiping gun, the bottom of the red glass section vanishes * All the Blindeye Society members are the same height until they reveal who they are. * When McGucket grabbed his memories, the label was swapped around. * When Mabel is entering summer romances into the memory eraser, her hand wasn't moving the dial. * When McGucket walks towards Blind Ivan, his arm goes through his hat multiple times. * When Mabel and Dipper reveal what has bothered them, their arms were free of the ropes. * When Dipper watched Robbie's memories, the tube wasn't in the container. * According to McGucket, the society was all men, however, the Unnamed woman in blueis a member. * When Dipper erases the the memories of the Blind Eye Society, the Unnamed woman in blue is missing. Blendin's Game *As a kid, Soos's voice goes from high to normal. *During this episode's promo, Blendin Blandin yelled, "My time knee! Oh ''future dang it!" after he fell, but in the actual episode, he yelled "My time knee! Oh time dang it!" * In the cold open, Mabel's sweater does not have any graphic on it, which is later shown to be a doughnut. * At the end of Globnar, cuffs appear on Blendin, although they were not there in the previous shot. * The postcard Soos is looking at is clearly of New Orleans, but in the next shot it has changed to a postcard of/from Las Vegas. * Toby's mouth is misplaced in his reflection. * The mirror reflects Toby as being much closer to it than he actually is. It also does not reflect the railing that is right in front of it. * The photo and signature on Soos' drivers license change drastically between shots. * Before the final challenge of laser tag, the scoreboard shows Blendin with 764 points but after the challenge, his score has changed to 763. * In the final Globnar scene, Mabel and Dipper keep switching places as they talk with the Time Baby about Blendin's fate and their time wish. Dipper is to the left of Mabel in one shot but in the next shot he's to the right of Mabel then back to the left in the next shot. * It shows that Robbie's personality is very similar to his personality when he was a kid. However, the very next episode contradicts with this. * In a couple of shots, the bandage on Stan's hand is missing. * When Dipper, Mabel, Blendin, and the guards go to the future, Dipper and Mabel are wearing handcuffs but in the past they weren't. * When Lolph takes out the tablet, there's a crowd behind him. In previous scenes, other people in general weren't visible. * When Soos takes the candy from the vending machine, the candy he took out wasn't in the machine. The candy that Dipper and Mabel tried to get was fixed even though Soos didn't grab it. * When Dipper and Mabel looked at Soos's drivers license, his wallet dissapeared. * In the future, Lolph didn't have shoulder pads. In the present, he did. * In Blendin's flashback, when he was carving his mashed potatoes, from a distance the potatoes weren't carved, but up close they looked like Dipper and Mabel. * When Dipper and Mabel try to go back to the present, on the time machine they only went to 5 minutes. But they say they went back 10 years. * The time machine wasn't visible before it was shown broken. * Soos's piano was completely changed between when it was is the hall and his room. Also, he never even brought the present into his room, and neither did his grandma. * Blendin's spear wasn't in the previous or following scenes. * The time baby's mouth was clean a scene after the crowd was cheering for Dipper and Mabel. * When Dipper and Mabel came back to the present, they were way dirtier than in the future. * The postcard from Soos's dad looked brand new before he made the time wish. * In the image where Dipper and Mabel where being chased by Blendin on top of a massive clock, Mabel is missing her braces. *The postcard from Soos' dad had no name on it, yet the mailman knew specifically who to give it to. The Love God *As stated in the Blendin's Game goofs, Robbie's pictures from a little kid to how he is now contradicts with what young Robbie was shown to be like in that episode here. * Right after the cold opening, when the group finds Robbie in the grave, the pine tree on Dipper's hat is missing when the scene is shown from above. * Next to the dug grave where Robbie is mourning the break up with Wendy, there is a grave that says 1989-1971, suggesting that the person was born in 1989 but somehow died in 1971. *In the scene where Stan is sewing a rainbow afro on a stuffed gorilla, the can of Pitt cola is initially miscolored, but is back to its regular color when it gets knocked over. * The bandage on Stan's hand is missing in a couple of shots, but reappears again. * In one shot when Stan is holding his crossbow, the bandage on his hand is colored black. * When Stan grabs his crossbow and aims it at the hot air balloons there are other weapons in his toolbox. But when he talks to Soos, the toolbox is empty. * When the teenagers are cheering on Dipper for his idea to tape snacks to Thompson, Linda Cardellini says "Well done" but Wendy's mouth doesn't move (nor does Tambry's). * When The Love God first enters the diner, there are a few frames that he has a double chin (as an animation error). * When Tambry sits down in the booth at the diner, she puts her purse on the ground next to her, but in the next frame it is gone. When she is about to leave she picks up her purse, which was on the seat to the left of her. * In the scene where Tambry eats the food with the love potion, Tambry's hair points right instead of left. * In the scene where Mabel tells Wendy and her friends about Robbie and Tambry, when Mabel first unfolds her happiness chart, Lee's face is not completely drawn for a frame. * When Nate says Tambry's name (after learning about her and Robbie), his mouth is missing for a frame. * When Mabel and Dipper are confronted by the Love God after stealing the anti love potion you can see that The Love God's belt already has the anti-love potion still attached to the belt despite Mabel, Dipper and eventually the Love God holding it in their hands. * After Dipper catches the anti-love potion Mabel threw to him, once he gets on stage, it is no longer in his hands. * The mat Charlie and his mother are sitting on disappears when the shot widens to show the Stan balloon looming towards them. * The sponge that Tompson licked wasn't in the previous or following scenes. * The folds on Mabel's happiness chart disappears when the giant bird tries to eat Robbie. * The boxes that Wendy and Tambry were sitting on were turned, then strait, then turned again. * The mustard on Robbie's jacket sleeve disappeared despite the fact that he didn't lick it all off. * The potion that Mabel was originally going to steal was yellow, not black. * When the Love God gets back the anti-love potion and talks, the anti-love potion looks way bigger than the potions on his belt. * In the diner, Robbie's belt apears blue. * After the group sees that Thompson is being chased by the security guards, they are on a hill overlooking the concert. However, in the next shot after Thompson is being hit with brooms, they are standing in front of stands. Northwest Mansion Mystery * The appearance of the Northwest Manor is different than when it was seen in "The Golf War". * When Preston Northwest is hiding under the table, the newspaper is rolled out sideways, so he could not have seen it, unless he had the ability to read sideways. * Grenda has two ponytails for a few frames before she makes a truce with Candy and Mabel. * When Grenda approaches Marius von Fundshauser to pretend that something is on his shirt, a yellow stain can actually be spotted on his shirt momentarily. * When Preston Northwest declares a toast to his family name, he is interrupted by his glass shattering before he can finish his sentence. In the previews however, he finishes the sentence without his glass shattering. * When Dipper was turned into wood his bow tie wasn't tied but later in a scene where Pacifica looks at him his bow tie was tied and then when he turned back to normal his bow tie was untied again. * When Pacifica is standing in front of the door about to pull the lever, the man who was turned to wood reaching out for Dipper earlier has completely disappeared. * All the people that were turned into wood kept changing places in each shot. * Agent Powers suit changes during the credits, and is now almost identical to Preston Northwest's suit, albeit for the USA pin. * When the butler pulled the lever to open the gate, the visible gear mechanism did not turn. Category:Lists